


The Real Treasure

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: Drabble Challenges [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (that goes a bit too far), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Sometimes plans need to be adjusted.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Drabble Challenges [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Real Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt:  
> Flowers

One of the elves had put a red flower in Kili’s hair.

It looked ridiculous.

Kili was wilting under the laughter of the company, sinking more into himself with each joke and each time the interaction was caricatured, getting more outlandish by the minute.

All the elf had done was speak a few words, and put the red blossom in his brother’s hair.

All Kili had done was let them.

Fili had stomped off when the company started speaking of marriage vows and showing Kili as the swooning lady. He couldn’t take it anymore.

He caught Kili’s hopeful look from the corner of his eyes, and didn’t need another look to know he had wilted even more upon Fili turning away instead of putting an end to the not so harmless teasing.

They wouldn’t listen to him right now. Not like this. Not while Thorin was too busy glaring hatefully at the flower, and as such at Kili, to do anything about it. Probably thought Kili deserved it.

Having found what he was looking for, Fili quickly returned to the company, and to his brother, morosely sitting in the corner and probably cursing that Thorin had refused the single rooms they had been offered.

(Fili had cursed Thorin for that too, though mostly because the beds had looked comfy, and some time away from his travel companions would have been very much welcome.)

Without further ado, and ignoring the jeers and laughter, he plopped down in front of his brother and pulled the red flower out of his hair. Kili closed his eyes, tears in the corners, but Fili was back to fiddling with his hair before Kili could disappear even further into himself, before the perceived sting could really hit.

“What are you…”

“I don’t know what that Elf was thinking, giving you a red flower. You are more than just the blood in your veins. You are a sun, worth all the gold in the world and no flower of a different color could ever suit you better.”

Efficiently braiding in the golden flower he had found outside, Fili stepped back and dared anyone to laugh.

No one did.

They knew what the braid meant, knew that Fili was the golden prince, and what it meant to exchange family colors.

Fili and Kili were brothers, the same blood, the same Durin blue on their clothes, but the gesture was not lost on anyone.

Kili fiddled with the braid, hopefully realizing what it was by shape alone. He had never been fond of them, but…

“Do you have a bead for me, Fili? I want to wear it proudly.”

Fili shrugged sheepishly. “I had intended to wait until we regained Erebor, to offer you a bead of the finest materials, made in the finest forges, made by my own hand. So no, not yet. But I will rebraid it each morning and evening and whenever it comes loose, if you will let me.”

Kili’s smile was blinding, brighter than any sun. He jumped up into Fili’s arms, laughing merrily. The braid was already coming loose, Kili’s fine hair never holding braids as good as it should.

But Fili didn’t mind, not the braiding, and not having proposed with a flower, instead of the finest gold of Erebor. Other might shake their head, but Fili knew what the real treasure was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for GatheringFiki's Drabble Challenge 3. You can find all the amazing Drabbles everyone wrote for it [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/616574547022561280/drabble-challenge-3-the-summary-hello-thank).  
> Go check them out, they are absolutely amazing!


End file.
